


The Queen of the ball

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one more poem about Berutiel. It' s hard to seem a happy lady if your heart is suffering after death of your lover….</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of the ball

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Now September winds tear the golden lace  
And away it flies in the rainy night,  
While the music is sweet and a flutist plays.  
So I wish to see shining candlelights!  
  
Now a grave and the palace - it's all the same ,  
All the same, if I lost the hopeful years.  
I have loved, you hear, I am not ashamed!  
I' m in love - my payment is a cup of tears.  
  
Fiddles crying as me of the pain unhealed.  
You…And a storm of the leaves, falling on outside.  
It's a dream, it's a tale, it cannot be real -  
We beheld one another in darkness of lies.  
  
I am tired of glances, so jealously cold.  
What's for me I am called the Queen of the ball ?  
What's for me I am spared by wars and revolts?  
I am tired, I have had enough of this all…  
  
Now September winds tear the golden lace.  
If you're out of sight - never out of mind.  
So I wish the candles to burn in a blaze -  
So that heat of the flame will destroy the night!  
.


End file.
